The Ressurection of Fire
by Angel-Wings6
Summary: Is death the ultimate way to stop love? Can a love be revived or reborn? Can his love be saved before torment and hatred corrupt his soul? TifaSephiroth R&R Sequel to 'Sleeping With Her Enemy'
1. Authors Note Please Read

The Resurrection Of Fire  
  
Authors Note  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to my first Final Fantasy 7 Fiction 'Sleeping with her Enemy' In order to understand what is going on in this story you must read the first one, or you may be slightly lost and confused.  
  
This story takes place four months after its predecessor and Sephiroth is in search of the answers that will bring Tifa back to him.  
  
I hope that you all like this one as much as the first and I thank you all for taking the time out to read. So click the button and get to the first chapter.  
  
ENJOY  
  
Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxX 


	2. His Turmoil Within

**The Resurrection**

**Of Fire**

**His Turmoil Within**

AN: If any of you are new to this story after reading sleeping with her enemy then I apologise for the fact that some bits may look a bit more spruced up than others, this is due to the fact that I am at this moment in time in the process of editing this story, I have added bits to flesh it out so if any of you are reacquainting yourselves there will be bits added in later chapters and some little bits have been added here to flesh it out, I also wanted to say how sorry I am to have put this piece on the back burner for so long, but please stick with me on this and I promise it will be finished, that said please enjoy your stay on the Tifa/Sephiroth express where anything is possible!

* * *

Heat

Blessed warm heat, it enveloped his body as her arms linked behind his neck, and her crimson eyes alight with passion and desire, but most importantly…love.

Her body strained to meet his in a fury of tangled limbs and panting breaths as they moved to the rhythm that had been created only for them, in a dance only known for them, always for them.

Her hands wandered over the hard contours of his muscular body as flesh mixed with flesh and the moist smell of sensuality seeped into the darkened room, the musky scent tingling the senses and heightening the sensations the way it always did for them.

Always for them.

He jerked awake his body tense and alert her name slipping from his lips in despair as his mind processed what had happened and he realized it was just a dream.

It was always a dream.

His body cried out for the sweet texture of hers, to feel the silkily length of her gliding nakedly across his calloused skin, but it was always snatched away from him; only in dreams was he allowed to feel the bliss that he had obtained only with her touch.

Always only with her.

Pushing the silvery bangs out of his face he frowned and swung his feet to the hard floor, feeling the cool harshness of it beneath his feet, it reminded him of himself, how he had become cool and as hardened as stone.

He was oblivious to most things apart from the cold; it had seeped into his heart slowly devouring his soul were the once bright fire burning with life…his life had dwindled to nothing but a dying ember that refused to coax a further flame, after all what hope did you have of causing such a reaction when there was no spark left for the catalyst.

His heart was broken.

"Tifa" the name rushed past his lips taunting him with its luscious taste and the wondrous feel it evoked against his tongue, a name he could no longer speak without feeling all the pain and longing that went with it.

Her image teased his subconciousness, and he found himself merely a walking shell, even the most mundane things had become a solid task to get through, he had lost all the lust he had once held for life the moment her sweet body had been placed into the ground.

In the four months since her death Sephiroth had ached only for the feel of Tifa in his arms, to feel her love enfold him as it had always done, to hear her sweet laughter wash away the dirt his past always seemed to coat him in.

But it was not meant to be.

His search for Zack had proved fruitless and he was unable to seek the answers that the mysterious lady had told him he would find, he'd traveled to so many places and he was still no closer to even gaining an inkling of what she had spoken of.

His unsatisfied lust for revenge coiled like a snake waiting the strike in his belly and his own uselessness gnawed at him for his inability to seek the answers he had been searching for since he had left that ghostly village what seemed like a lifetime ago…what had she meant?

He looked at the materia that she had given him; it glowed brightly on his bed stand, as if taunting him also with the secrets it held but was unwilling to digest and for the merest of moments he had the sudden urge to smash the thing to bits even lifting his hand as though to do it.

His bitterness had grown over the months and he knew that he was vastly approaching the brink where he just wouldn't care any more, he doubted that it was something she would have wanted be he found the growing discomfort within his heart so hard to bare alone, he couldn't even do her memory justice and live the way she had wanted him to.

He longed to join Tifa, wanted to embrace the eternal rest that she now possessed so that he could be free from the pain of living, he knew that were he to end his miserable existence he would find the solace that each day that passed did not seem to bring him.

His only purpose in life had been to escape the Shinra to find Tifa and declare the love he had kept hidden in his soul for so long, to see her beautiful face again, and to feel the soft brush of her lips against his own.

And he had but at the ultimate price.

His selfishness had cost Tifa her life, the need to unburden him self had taken away the only woman he had ever truly loved, the fact that he had cared for someone he should never have tainted with his touch made his heart ache all the more, if only he had kept his distance she would have eventually found her happiness with someone else…Cloud perhaps.

And what did he have to show for it? Her own admission that she had loved him too was no compensation for her death, would not fill the aching void her passing had created within him.

She was gone.

Her bright aura of life would never again break through the dark clouds that had always been on the forefront of his mind without her near, she would never bring joy or peace or laughter to his bland existence again.

He sank to the floor, his body shivering and the tears fell soundlessly from his eyes.

He would give all that he had, everything that he was just for one more moment in her arms; he would rather hear her voice more than any other sound in the world.

He was trapped in purgatory and he longed for his judgment so that it would release the relentless control it had on what had once been his vibrant heart and his iron will, he had always stood proud throughout his life…the strength to do so now was gone…he was left with only a shadow of the man he had once been renowned to be.

He swiped the tears away from his face; she would be so annoyed with him for crying useless tears, but he would always cry for her, always long for her, his tears would only come when he thought of her.

Always for her.

* * *

Hello I'm back with my sequel which I hope you all like, just putting Sephiroth through some angst (I know I'm a mean author) anyway please review, and remember if you haven't read my first fic then this one might not make sense.

Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxX


	3. Breaking away from the Pain

**The Resurrection of Fire **

Chapter Two

"Do you think that he's ok?" Yuffie asked Aeris as they walked along the shore of Costa Del Sol.

"I'm sure that Sephiroth is quite capable of taking care of himself" Aeris replied stiltedly, she was still unhappy with Sephiroth's decision to leave the group no matter how much a part of her understood his reason for leaving.

Yuffie frowned at the older woman not liking the tone in her voice at all.

"Aeris you couldn't have expected him to stay...not in the state he was, what use could he have been to anybody? You saw how Tifa's death effected him" she replied and Aeris humped in response trying very hard to remember the reasons why she was so mad with the green eyed man in the first place.

"We could have helped him Yuffie if only he would have given us the chance I'm sure we..."

Whatever else Aeris was about to say was cut off as an intense cry pierced through her mind splintering her brain with numbing pain, her vision blurred as her head exploded under the intensity of what she was feeling.

Yuffie dashed to her side as she fell on all fours, her body shaking as the pain rolled over her, she wrapped her slender arms about her body as wave after wave of sorrow hit her with all the force and velocity of a hurricane of feeling, she was powerless to its sway unable to move under its onslaught.

"Aeris what is it?" Yuffie cried to her friend, worry laced her voice and she reached out to touch her fallen comrade only to withdraw her hand as Aeris gasped in pain and withdrew from the gesture.

"What's wrong?" she finally whispered unable to ascertain why her friend had recoiled from her in such a way.

Aeris took deep breaths and used all of her strength to shut out the pain, soon it receded and she was left huddled on the cool sands trembling like a leaf in the wind, all of her energy felt drained and her body felt boneless as she was left to shake in the aftermath of everything she had just felt flow through her.

"Yuffie" she gasped as she saw her friend peer into her haggard face, she grasped for the words to launch into an explanation but she could not find the breath to do so.

"What was it Aeris" Yuffie said her tone relieved seeing that her friend was ok.

"What did you feel?" she questioned slowly sitting down next to Aeris and gently placed her head on her lap while she stroked her silky chestnut coloured hair in an almost motherly way, it amused Aeris slightly being that Yuffie was the youngest of the two.

"Sorrow" she said finally finding the voice for her words only it came out low and shaky.

"A terrible feeling of intense sorrow" she looked up into Yuffie's eyes and could see the question within them, how could she explain the answer to her friend when she seemed so unsure of it herself?

"The planet cries Yuffie, and it is crying for Tifa."

Yuffie shook her head dazedly her raven hair whipping about her face with the action, her eyes sparkled with tears she would not shed and for a moment she looked angry.

"But Tifa is dead…why would the planet cry for her? It just doesn't make sense" she all but shouted, Aeris winced at the tone but she could hardly comment on her friends reaction, it was difficult to bring up the passing of the friend they had both loved so much.

Aeris rose to a sitting position, her mind whirled under the magnitude of emotions that assaulted it, was the planet trying to send her a message? Was there something not quite right in regards to the death of her friend?

"Maybe we were wrong Yuffie maybe Tifa isn't dead at all" it was a stupid assumption to offer but it was all that she had, what if their beloved friend had not crossed over peacefully to the other side like they had all hoped, none of them had laid witness to death so none of them knew the possibilities it held.

Again Yuffie shook her head denial written across every angle of her face.

"Come on Aeris you saw the body was there when we buried it, Tifa is dead and she is not coming back."

"But I think that Tifa's spirit is trapped, you know sort of in limbo...what...what if there's a way to bring her back? Maybe that's why the planet cries it feels her sorrow and shares it, maybe there's a way" Aeris said, she felt more than ever that there was something more, that Tifa and Sephiroth had not endured all that they had only for death to part them.

"There is?" Yuffie asked dazedly her mind bewildered by this new revelation, Aeris looked her in the eye her face serious yet unsure, she didn't know, she was merely grasping at straws, but still…

"There has to be," she said resolutely.

* * *

He had once thought the sun was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen yet now it's once lustrous shine seemed to have become nothing but a dull shadow of its former brilliance.

Just like him.

He ran a gloved hand through his hair as he sat next to her grave, its earth overflowing with beautiful blooms of the most colourful of flowers, but none could ever compare with the aura of beauty that had always radiated from her, his heart broke all over again when it remembered that he would never see that aura again.

"Cloud" he heard the gruff voice from behind him and turned to see Barret and Vincent stood about a meter away from him, his craggy friend bore an expression of grimness whilst the stoic long haired man at his side bore no readable expression at all…for some reason he was glad that Vincent never showed how he judged people so openly.

"This isn't healthy man," Barret said as his eyes took in Cloud's slumped frame at the foot of Tifa's grave.

Vincent chose to remain silent as usual but the softening of his gaze told Cloud that he wanted nothing more than to find the words that would make all the heartache and sorrow go away.

But no such words would come.

"I keep thinking this is all a dream," Cloud whispered lightly as he stood and turned to face his friends, his eyes glistened as tears began to pool at the lashes, he let one escape and trail a steady path down his cheek.

"I keep catching myself looking round for her only to remember that she's not here" his voice began to break and he covered his face with his hands to muffle out the sounds of his sobs, he should be strong but all he felt was so uselessly weak because he had been unable to protect her.

"Hey man its going to be ok" Barret said placing a brotherly arm around Cloud's shoulders and looking to Vincent in a silent plea for support, the quiet man seemed to ponder for a moment obviously trying to find the right words for the situation.

"Tifa would not have wanted you to be like this" Vincent added and through the haze of his grief Cloud conceded that he was indeed right, she had always been vibrant and energetic and she would have turned in her grave if she knew how he was behaving.

If she could see him now she would be immensely cross, he felt a smile tug on his lips.

"I could just imagine her rolling her eyes in annoyance at me or threatening me and calling me a big cry baby" he mused and Barret and Vincent chuckled, the words most definitely would have been something that the fiery young woman would have said.

"That's how we want to remember things, the good times you can recall that give us smiles not tears...it's what she would have wanted" Barret said and Cloud nodded his agreement feeling as though a sudden heaviness had lifted from his heart.

He only hoped that she was smiling with them, wherever she was.

* * *

Everywhere around her simmered as though touched by flame, the air was hot and heavy as she steadily breathed it in and the heat was so intense that she was sure it would burn the flesh from her bones.

It was strange she should feel that way...since she was dead.

She was locked in a realm of torment a place for the damned they called it, what she called a gift to the man she loved was a suicidal act to the inhabitants of this place, beings and creatures who viewed things differently than what she did.

She sat huddled in the corner of a crevice her body shaking as fear held her paralyzed, it felt like she had spent an eternity in this hell of her own devising yet only mere months had passed on earth, she felt the weight of thousands of years crushing down on her and she wondered if she would buckle under the intensity of it.

She was constantly tormented in the cruellest ways imaginable, visions of the happiness she could have had were flaunted at her and to her chagrin she was beginning to regret her decision to damn her soul to an eternity where she would only fester.

"No"

The denial flew from her lips as she thought of Sephiroth rotting away in a place as hideous as this; he had lived his entire life in a mental hell so she had given him the gift of freedom, had showed him through her dying breath just how much he had meant to her…had always meant to her.

His life had been his freedom and it was the only thing she had had left to give him.

Her hand reached up to hold protectively onto the locket that hung suspended round her neck, it was her one constant in this ever changing place, the one solid thing she could grasp at to ground her thoughts…love was something that could not be controlled and it was worth whatever sacrifice was made in its name.

She closed her eyes and winced as a scream of terror split the empty silence.

All she could think of was the Materia she had given Sephiroth and she preyed with what was left of her soul that he would bring her back from this world of damnation and into the lovingly warm bliss of his strong arms.

Sheltered and protected by his love…just as she always had been, he had been her one sanctuary and she longed for the safety she had always felt with him and for the passion he had always shown him.

"Please hurry love" she whispered.

* * *

Aqua eyes opened slowly he winced at the harshness of the light as it hit his eyes, the intoxicating aroma of the alcohol he had consumed the night before still hung rife in the air and the stale acidic taste of bile burned the back of his throat.

Is this what he had become?

A man with no meaning anymore a man that was just a walking zombie devoid of feeling? Is this how he was going to live his life? Is this what she had sacrificed her soul for so that he could waste his own?

He wished desperately for something to cling to, anything, a lifeline that would keep him from toppling into the pit of abyss he was perilously close to letting devour him, he knew in his heart of hearts that she had wanted a better life for him yet he was unable to find it in him and grant her the one wish he knew she would have wanted…to carry on his life.

Who was he?

What had happened to the once mighty Sephiroth? The man who had been so resilient in his resistance against the Shinra? The hard and efficient General of the armies of soldier when he had been nothing but a young man...he who had mastered the art of battle so effortlessly.

Was he gone?

No

He was not gone he would not let it be so, he had unresolved vendettas that he needed to fulfil and sitting in a room of a moth-eaten flea infested motel feeling as though he had nothing left anymore was not going to get the answers that he knew that he needed.

Or the revenge he so desperately wanted.

Rising he pulled on his black jeans and black polo jumper thinking for one amused moment that the colours matched his mood perfectly, picking up his weapon he headed out of the room.

Cursing he tuned back and pulled on his long coat and pocketed the Materia that lay on the bed-stand, determination had him squaring his shoulders as he strode from the putrid smelling room.

It was time he stopped hanging around and letting desolation overtake him, he was a man who had always believed that actions spoke louder than words, so he was going to do the talking in a way he had always done it best.

He was and always would be like the phoenix able to rise from the ashes and be born again with vitality.

But as he walked down the stairs and paid his fee to the owner, as he walked out of the Motel and out into the frigid winds that had picked up pace since he had last ventured outside, as he huddled deeper into the folds of his coat, one thought and only one came to mind…

It was a lie

He had constructed the expressionless face so many years ago now, it was mask and he knew it, that's all it ever would be a perfected mask to hide his inner most feelings from the words eyes.

Perfected shields that try as hard as they might could do nothing to stop his heart from breaking.

* * *

Sorry bout the wait guys hope that you've not been too badly on the edge of your seats. Well thanks for the reviews (I didn't think you cared...just kidding) hope you like the new chapter and I'll have more on the way soon.

Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxXxX


	4. Hiding Sorrow

**The Resurrection of Fire **

Chapter Three

Pushing the red haired man up against the wall Sephiroth snarled at him his face merely inches away from the low life scum who seemed to be utterly paralyzed beneath the ruthless hold her held him in.

"You tell me what I need to know and I'll let you live" he bit out savagely and the younger man quivered beneath his laser like gaze.

"I don't know anything" he sobbed squirming frantically against Sephiroth's hold wanting desperately to get away from the anger that was homing in on him, his whole body shivered uncontrollably as he squirmed and tried to burrow further into the wall he was held against…anything to get away from the taller man.

"Don't play the innocent with me, I know that you're lying you little shit" Sephiroth seethed and backhanded the man roughly a mixture of blood and spittle splattering the pavement from the action, he didn't care how much pain he had to inflict…if this sorry excuse for an ex soldier had information then he was more than willing to apply unorthodox methods to obtain it.

"Please" he whispered and Sephiroth dropped him to the ground sneering as his body crumbled and he huddled into a ball against the wall, his body rocked slightly yet he kept a weary eye on the man towering over him.

"I can't help you...I'm...I'm sorry but I can't" he said softly his eyes shimmering with tears.

Sephiroth decided to change tact he lowered down on his haunches and his face softened considerably, these were the types of things he had been trained to do, deception came in many guises and he was a master in each of its personas.

"You have to help me" he begged and the younger man looked up to encounter eyes that up until now had held only anger, Sephiroth was using his own sorrow as a means to get what he wanted…no matter how much it pained him to do it.

Now when the young man looked at him he would see the heart wrenching pain in their depths, the remains of a broken soul and a battered heart.

"I'll help you" he said after a moments pause, his voice was wavering and slightly unsure and yet there was a slight sparkle of determination within their depths as they bore into his own gaze…that and the smallest hue of fear.

"Only if you swear that you'll protect me" he added and Sephiroth frowned.

"Why do you need my protection?" he questioned and the other man smiled as he stood, swiping his hand over his bleeding nose he looked Sephiroth in the eye…for some reason as he looked at him closely there was something about him that he just could not place

"My name is Carlos Darden" the redhead said and Sephiroth frowned Darden why did that name sound so familiar…Darden it wasn't a popular name of that he was certain…no…it couldn't be.

"Zack's brother" Carlos supplied just as the realisation had began to dawn in Sephiroth's eyes.

* * *

Aeris hurried along the deserted path listening intently, she would top every now and again falling to her knees and putting her ear to the ground and lay still her hands unconsciously caressing the cool earth on which she lay.

The planet still cried, each scream of sorrow echoing round her brain like a constant hammer in her skull, she had had to try and find out just what had pained it so, but that wasn't the only reason she listened so intently.

She listened for an answer that would take her to where she needed to go, something inside her told her that whatever answers she were to find would change things from the way they were now to how they should be.

Yuffie hadn't understood and none of them would, they didn't hear things like she did…they never felt the pain that the planet had suddenly started to endure.

Sighing wearily she sat back on her heels and let a hand run through her perspiration dampened locks, she winced when her hands cool flesh met the heated skin on her forehead causing the pain to flair briefly at the contact.

For the first time in her life she was so confused by what she was hearing, she had always put her trust in the planet, had always listened to what it spoke to her…but now she just didn't understand what it was that it was trying to tell her, couldn't understand what it wanted her to do.

The whispered messages it spoke to her went against every rational thought her mind had yet she could not shake the inner feeling that there was something she was missing…that impossible things were possible.

"Tifa" she whispered and ambled further through the forest.

* * *

His mind wandered as he looked down at the steaming bowl of soup that had been placed before him, it looked the foulest shade of green yet its aroma was oddly enticing…almost delicious smelling he could say.

He had not been aware of ordering it.

He looked over at his companion Carlos who happily tucked into his soup and roll looking as though he had not a care in the world, it was most odd considering that he sported a rather bruised face and a swollen nose...he wore a carefree smile on his lips as though it were the most natural thing to do.

Sephiroth envied him.

He wished that all his worries would go, but then if wishes came true then Tifa would still be with him…they would be locked within the warmth of each others love and he would never again have to fear the cold.

**_Flashback_**

"Do you like the way we are?" he asked her as she sat and brushed her hair to a sleek curtain of raven perfection, she looked at him frowningly for a moment as she contemplated what he had asked her then she smiled.

"What type of a question is that?" she replied and he shrugged sitting up against the headboard the sheets pooling at his waist barely concealing his nakedness.

"All this secrecy and sneaking around" he questioned his voice sounding oddly sheepish as he spoke, an uncharacteristic blush had suddenly stained his cheeks and she had laughed…such a musical sound.

"I wish that I could shout from the rooftops that we're together" she said at last a note of wistfulness in her voice.

Standing she walked over to him and captured his face in her hands looking deep into his eyes, her face was so full of love and adoration that any protest against it would have effortlessly been rendered powerless under its force.

"But I'm happy just to be with you, I'd go against everything just to have you here with me and I promise you that I will always be here when you need or want me" she whispered against his lips.

**_End Flashback_**

But she had broken her promise to him.

He needed her now more than any words could express but he knew that she would not come, looking once again at his companion he thought for a moment, the only thing he could do for her now was to make sure the one responsible for her death would pay.

Zack would pay he silently vowed, he would most assuredly find the other man even if he had to hunt him to the very ends of the earth and no matter what it took he would relish watching the suffering he would endure before he snuffed out his pathetic life.

Of that he could be sure.

* * *

The wind picked up pace and it howled wildly whipping her hair into a frenzy she didn't care, petty emotions such as vanity were unwarranted in a place such as this…and she was too busy being afraid.

She could feel him looking at her, feel his eyes caress her skin and the loathing and revulsion that she felt from caused the acidic taste of bile to fill and burn the back of her throat and she bit back the sudden urge she had to vomit.

"Tifa" the name carried on the winds to her and she jumped in fright her whole composure becoming rigid as she listened, he always wanted her know when he was coming before his voice called out to her…and yet every time it still managed to make her jump.

He materialized before her as he always did his fierce yellow eyes glowing in the dimness of the late afternoon.

Terror clutched at her heart and she fought the urge to run, she would not give him the satisfaction…he had called her the prey and she would not do him the justification by acting as such, she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him lest he know what she was thinking.

"Hades" she hissed and he manifested to his human form.

He stood a good several inches over her, his jet-black hair falling to his mid back, his yellow eyes were cruel and assessing and his body looked like it had been honed from granite.

He was not unpleasant to look at; his was an unearthly beauty that simply took the breath away, except Tifa wasn't impressed she saw to easily the aura of evil that shrouded him…it didn't matter how beautiful he appeared on the outside the ugliness was deep within where the eye could never pinpoint it.

"Are you trying to find a way back?" he questioned his voice edged with honey.

She scoffed at him before turning away from his wanting to hide the hope she knew would shine in her eyes…giving him any leverage would be a bad move on her part, especially so early in the game.

"If I was Hades, you would be the last to know" she said as she walked away from him, she hated being in his presence for too long, he skin crawled just from having him near her.

He smiled maliciously at her departing back, his look spoke of possession as he eyed her frame…almost like a Lion would to a potential meal.

"We shall see," he muttered as he began to dematerialize.

* * *

Hey thanks everyone for the reviews its nice to know that you like what I write. I have another Sephiroth/Tifa romance in the process of work soon I hope that you'll read it once it's up. Hope that you enjoyed the new chapter and I'll try to get more out soon. Take care and keep reading and reviewing pretty please.

Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxXxX


	5. Questions and a Enemy in Hiding

**The Resurrection of Fire **

Chapter Four

"Do you think that we are only destined to meet one love in our lifetime?" Yuffie questioned Vincent as they sat side by side gazing at the stars that lit up the evening sky.

He turned to look at her, the wild main of dark hair with flecks of gold, the way her body looked in her black jumpsuit, every time he allowed his gaze to rove over her she still managed to take his breath away with her unique beauty.

"If that is the case then I have found mine" he whispered to her huskily and she blushed the slight colour of her cheeks making her look incredibly endearing and so unlike the cocky brash ninja she always acted as, he liked that he was the only one to see the more softer side she hid within.

"Do you think that love can survive beyond death?" she asked again and Vincent looked thoughtful for a moment, he knew of course why she was asking the questions and he wanted to put her mind at ease.

"I think that if a love is felt strongly enough then it can defy anything even death" he answered and she smiled obviously pleased by his words, he liked that he was able to make her lips curve so beautifully.

"I love you" she said and he leaned in to kiss her.

Sometimes he found it difficult to say the words back to her, with a past such as his he'd never really allowed anyone into his heart before, it had been odd yet slightly comforting when she had finally managed to worm her way into his affections.

He truly believed at first that he had not been deserving of the love she had given him so freely, but as the years had progressed and his feelings had deepened the more she took up residence in his heart he knew without a doubt that he loved her…what's more he finally felt worthy of her love.

"I love you too" he whispered against her lips smiling at the soft sigh his words caused in response.

Life was short and sometimes blessedly sweet, he had every intention of living it to its fullest with her by his side, after all no matter how fulfilling it could be life was fleeting and he didn't want her to be in any doubt that there had been a moment where he had never loved her.

"Do you think that Cloud will be ok" she asked suddenly breaking away from his kiss.

He thought of his friend and sadness filled his heart, life had not been kind to the blonde ex soldier and Vincent admired the strength the other man had shown in the face of it all…he could not imagine a life without Yuffie let alone live without her.

But Tifa had never been Cloud's to begin with…a fact that probably hurt Cloud more than he let on.

"He is stronger than you give him credit for love, he's a survivor and a fighter, give him time and I think he will come out of this ok" he said finally reaching down to entwine his fingers with her own.

"I hope your right, it just hurts my heart to think of what he's going through right now" she whispered her eyes concentrating on some faraway place that only she could see.

"Maybe one day he'll find his own happiness" she added and deep inside Vincent hoped that she turned out to be right.

* * *

"Why do you irritate me so you infernal woman" the voice hissed from somewhere behind her, its tone held all the usual arrogance and haughtiness its owner displayed in his mannerisms.

Tifa didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Do you enjoy hiding in the shadows like a snake" she questioned and heard his soft chuckle echo around the silent plain, the sound irked her yet she did her best not to show it, she would not be a performer for his amusement.

"On the contrary I enjoy watching you when you are unguarded" he replied and she heard the fall of his steps on the stony ground.

Turning she speared him with a frosty glare and an arrogant toss of her head.

"You waste your time on me" she seethed a quick flash of fire in her eyes, she refused to be cowed by this man no matter what he said or did, he may have been able to spark some fear in her but she would be damned before she would let him see it.

"I enjoy the chase" he said smoothly and she laughed at him her face taking on a humoured tone.

"Then I suggest you get ready for an eternity of chasing as I will never be yours Hades" she scorned and turned to walk away from him, she knew she would not get the last say in the matter though...she never did.

He caught up with her easily enough reaching out and griping her small wrist he spun her round to meet his gaze, his eyes where like burning flames of untameable fury yet she remained unfazed by their violent depths.

"Why will you not let him go" he said angrily and she merely looked at him disdainfully.

"I am immortal...a god and I could give you everything" he said and she yanked her arm free of his grasp, so like him to dismiss the workings of the human heart, to him it only mattered who held the most power, the more powerful you were the more desirable to have you were in his eyes…it didn't work that way.

"Don't you ever touch me again, he was worth everything to me and I died for him" she said backing away from him her frame ridged and her chin held high in her defiance.

"But know this Hades" she said before turning her back on him, it amused her to show him how little she thought of him, she had a lover who was worth a thousand of him with a heart full of love worth waiting to embrace.

"He will search for ways to bring me back to him...of that you can be sure of" she finished quietly.

* * *

He looked at the simplistic beauty of the night sky the way the stars glittered with their mystery; he wished that he could find the peaceful serenity he had once been able to gain by just watching their dazzling brilliance.

But it was a beauty that was lost on him.

His silver hair tangled in the breeze and he felt the first droplet of rain against his cheek, it startled him from his inner thoughts and he reached up a shaking hand to capture the small blob on his finger.

As the torrents began to fall he lifted his face to the clouds and let the water cascade over his face, he remembered a time were he had done this before, let the downpour slide over him in a soothing way.

He was letting the rain cleanse him once again.

It felt good to allow his outer layer of torment to fall away, although the droplets would never be able to touch the sorrow he felt it helped to ease some of the other emotions that spiralled through him.

He looked over at his companion, Carlos was nothing like the Zack of the present yet everything like the Zack of the past, even now it was sometimes hard for him to accept that the man who had been one of his closest friends and confidantes had been manipulated so easily into being the tool he had become.

"What are you thinking Sephiroth?" even his voice sounding so much like his brothers had, it held a exuberance to it that showed a carefree attitude and a lust for life.

"I'm wondering if she's happy wherever she is, wondering if I'm ever going to be able to do her memory justice" he replied softly pushing his wet bangs from his eyes and turning to regard the redhead.

Carlos was silent for a while, his usually animated face was held in a serious expression as he thought of a reply, sighing he folded his arms across his chest and smiled.

"She obviously held a lot of faith in you to give up her life for you, I may have never met her but she sounds like a beautiful person, I bet she's watching over you even now and although you may not be able to see it you are making steps in the right direction…she'd be proud"

A soft sigh echoed on the night air and the rain fell more softly each drop caressing his face, it reminded him so much of her touch that he felt himself tipping his head back to let it fall easily over his face.

For the first time Sephiroth smiled, he could feel her presence in the rain and he felt comforted.

* * *

Aeris was lost her eyes darted frantically back and forth looking for a landmark or some marking that would show her where she was, there had to be something that would ignite even a small spark of familiarity somewhere within her.

There was none.

She had never before laid eyes on this place and she didn't know which way she was to go, so far she had trusted her instincts and they had not led her astray, but even she knew that everything could not always be left to chance.

She eyed the huge building that loomed before her with a feeling of awe; its grand beauty simply took her breath away, never before had she seen something so splendid in its simplicity yet so inescapably grand and that same time.

It looked like a gothic cathedral…was this her destination?

She could no longer hear the shrill cries of the planet, it no longer screamed as though in pain, it had howled to her throughout the entirety of her journey never once relenting in its presence in her mind, now it had stopped as abruptly as it had first started.

But she could still feel the sorrow that emanated from it.

She was an Ancient and she would save the plant from this sadness and hopefully it would help her to rescue her friend, it was her most assured belief, it had led her away from her friends and her lover so she knew it was real.

She knew that had she told the others and Barret that they would have all wanted to come with her, for some reason she had known that her journey to wherever the planet had wanted her to go must be made alone.

She only hoped that Barret wasn't too upset with her when she finally returned.

She fingered the loose material of the travelling outfit she had changed into, a loose white gauzy shirt over a pink tank top, deep brown pants and her usual brown boots…not her usual apparel but she had opted more for comfort than for fashion.

She'd had to travel light when it came to supplies, she'd only been able to bring a few low level materia and potions with her, she was just glad that she had not encountered any serious problems on her travels…she had her sorcery abilities but she didn't want to drain herself too much being as she was unsure how long a journey she would be on.

Sighing she took a step towards the building, whatever had brought her to this place she was going to get the answers she had so earnestly sought.

One way or another she was ascertain what had really been Tifa's fate.

* * *

Carlos watched Sephiroth as he slept untroubled for the first time since they had teamed up and wondered how the woman he wanted to avenge had given him a core of agony that refused to go away.

He wore his sorrow like a shroud subconsciously and it showed more than any words ever could of the broken heart that lay beneath the surface, he had only been able to gleam a little of the story about what had happened with the woman he loved.

But what did it have to do with his brother?

Carlos laid his head down on the pillow and pondered.

His brother was not a popular person, he inflicted hurt and suffering wherever he went with no thought of the consequences and who he hurt, but what was so confusing about it was that Zack had not always been that way.

The redhead was not sure about what had happened with his brother once he had been promoted into Shinra's elite guard, all he remembered was that the brother he had known and loved all his life had ceased to be and a walking shell interested only in pain seemed to be living in his place.

He'd been utterly devastated when his brother's new personality had made itself known in its fullest, his parents had watched with heavy hearts as their once pride and joy left devastation in his wake with a cold calculated gaze and a deadly glint in his eyes…even when Carlos had followed in his brothers footsteps and joined Soldier there had been no answers for the change in his brother.

But it hadn't always been that way…even now he could remember his brother being a good man.

**Flashback**

"Hey Zack will you still write to me when your in Soldier?" Carlos asked his eyes lit with adoration as he watched his older brother pack a few of his personal belongings.

A warm gaze was directed at him and the older boy reached out to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Course I'll write to you squirt, I'll want to know how you get on in school…your exams are coming up soon, I know you'll do really well" Zack responded clicking his case closed and hauling it from his bed.

"I'll miss you when your gone" Carlos stated softly his eyes lowered and his vision blurring slightly by the tears he had tried to reign in, his brother was his best friend as well as family, a part of him felt that he would be lost once he was gone.

"Hey I'm not going to be far away, being in Soldier is going to enable me to be able to help people…to serve and protect, but if you need me I'll come straight back ok"

Zack regarded him for a moment and let the case rest of the floor for a moment, reaching up he unhooked the phoenix that hung suspended on a strap of leather about his neck and bending down he secured it round the neck of the redhead.

"You take good care of that for me squirt" he smiled and picking up his case he walked past him his strides as always determined and steady.

Carlos eyed the beautiful bird depicted in ruby, emerald and gold, it was Zack's favourite a fact which made the gesture all the more grand, Carlos may not have wanted his brother to go but he would stand by his decision and he would always be proud to know that his brother was doing something worthwhile.

He was and always would be proud to call him brother.

**End Flashback**

Reaching up he fingered the small phoenix that still hung around his neck, a present given to him by the brother he no longer recognised…the brother he was no longer proud in…the brother who now only lived to mess with other people's lives.

But looking at the man who slept in the bed near his he conceded that Zack had picked the wrong person to mess with this time.

Sephiroth was an impressive man, not only that but he had once been a well respected general…Carlos had caught glimpses of the raw savagery that would sometimes seep into the taller mans aqua eyes

He shuddered before closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

As the rest of the world slept soundly one lone person ambled through the snowy mountains to his cabin, he slipped many times but forced the muscles of his body to keep moving.

Shivering violently against the cold he bit down on his lip tasting blood in his attempt to get his limbs under control, his whole body was quivering and reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a small black pill…he stared at it a moment his face contorted in warring emotions before finally popping it into his mouth and swallowing…his shivering abruptly stopped.

Entering his warm cabin he stomped his feet and shook the snow from his spiky black hair.

He turned to take in his reflection in the mirror near the door and saw that he still wore the mask of guilt clearly on his face; however his eyes seemed cloudy as though he was uncertain over something, he blinked and the focus returned.

He smirked.

Well at least he was able to make himself resemble someone who felt guilty, someone who genuinely cared, who had a heart and was truly sorry for any pain he had caused.

But if there was one thing he could boast, it was that Zack Darden was never sorry.

* * *

Sorry it took a while to update but since it's the holidays I thought I'd get another chapter out. Thanks for your reviews and I'll try and update again soon ok.

Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxXxX


	6. Closer To The Answers

**The Resurrection Of Fire **

Chapter Five

"You try my patience woman" Hades spat rubbing the now bright spot on his cheek as Tifa turned her eyes away from him in sheer boredom, she speared him with a look of pure distain and stalked off her steps slow and unhurried, she would not rush away from him like some coward.

"Next time you try to kiss me you can expect worse than that" Tifa said scornfully throwing the words over her shoulder at him and making a show of wiping her lips as though the very essence of his own on hers were enough to make her want to scrape the skin he had touched.

The feel of his mouth upon hers had made her flesh creep and bile burn acidly at the back of her throat, it didn't matter that he was a god who held dominion over underworlds and limbos alike, he was all about possession and when he had claimed her mouth she could taste the bitter darkness and the inner taint that resided within him.

How could he ever hope to compare with Sephiroth?

Her lips curled into a smile even now as she thought of him, he was her only source of light amongst this darkened place, no matter how dull it got she would close her eyes and be surrounded by his warmth and his love just like she had once been.

She just wished that she were able to touch him, able to feel his warm body melt away the ice she had had to wrap around herself.

Sinking to a sitting position on the hard bare ground she pondered what it would be like to just be able to feel him again, to be able to reach out her fingertips and encounter smooth skin where she had only encountered air.

She imagined running her hands through his silky hair, clutching them to the back of his neck then bringing him in closer for a kiss, feeling how he put all of his love into the gentle joining on their lips before deepening it with a passion that had always managed to steal the breath from her lungs.

Teardrops fell from her lashes and choked back a sob.

She was just torturing herself with images that couldn't be, time was passing and still Sephiroth had not found a way to bring her back, she knew that he would find a way but she knew that if he did not hurry then it would be too late and she would be cursed to remain in this place for all time.

Each minute was an eternity that she missed the feel of his arms, the warmth of his kiss and the blessing of his love.

She was slowly breaking and she didn't know how to save herself from crumbling completely, she fought so hard to remain herself but she could feel her own identity slipping through her fingers like grains of sand.

All she had to keep her grounded was her hope, she truly believed that the love she shared with Sephiroth was one that would overcome any boundary…but her conviction in that belief was beginning to waver and it was this that scared her the most.

If only hoped she could hang onto herself before it truly was too late.

* * *

"Do you even know where we are going?" Carlos asked and was stopped when aqua eyes spit fire at him, he was glad he hadn't added the fact that he was sure they had passed this way previously being that he had noticed a peculiar shaped tree which he was pretty certain he had seen earlier.

"Ok I was only asking" he grumbled and continued his haul up the side of the mountain Sephiroth ignored the chattering of his teeth as he made his distaste for the cold loudly obvious…if they both had to crawl through snow naked to get answers he would have made the other man do it.

Rolling his eyes he pulled his black coat closer to his muscular frame.

The wind bit into his face and shrieked in his ears, and his hands had long since gone numb, he was sure that were he to pierce any part of his limb at that specific moment in time he wouldn't have felt a thing at all.

But still he carried on, his thoughts centred solely on his angel and her laughing face as he guided his body through the mounds of snow, it didn't matter that his body was half frozen…he could still move so therefore he could still get to his destination.

He'd braved these storms before such a long time ago; it seemed such a small price to pay if it would help him to achieve his goal faster.

It occurred to him that Carlos was not used to such harsh conditions but he couldn't stop now, the younger man would just have to tough it out until they reached their destination…he had after all been in Soldier he should have retained enough self discipline to allow himself to keep on going.

He knew that the mage he was seeking lived high in these mountains, it would just be a matter of finding her and hoping perhaps she could help him…maybe explain about the materia when he finally reached her dwelling.

Or die trying.

* * *

The earth crumbled beneath her feet and she clutched onto a nearby railing, managing to avoid any danger, she was by far not the most physical of the group she had travelled with but being with Barrett had helped her hone many of her reactions...speed being one of them.

Her chestnut coloured bangs fell into her eyes and used her free hand to push them away.

This place reminded her of her own church in the slums; the thought caused a sudden pang of nostalgia to raise within her as she thought of her little church which had been her sanctuary whenever she had needed a place for quiet reflection.

It even had flowers growing inside.

A small smile lit up her face before it dropped; she was not here to admire the flowers, she had answers to seek and staring at pretty blooms was not going to help her gain those answers.

Walking cautiously forward keeping her hand on the railing in case the ground could not support her she continued on further into the recesses of the church, it was a lot dimmer than she had expected but she could just make out where it was she was going.

"Welcome Aeris" a voice echoed and she nearly lost her balance in startled surprise managing to right herself last minute before the precariously crumbling ground could react to her fault.

Turning she encountered steely grey eyes and long white hair, a woman no less, her body encased in gauzy white as she floated at least an inch above the ground her whole body seemed to shimmer with a dull light that leant her another worldly beauty that simply took the breath away and all Aeris could do was stare.

"I have been waiting for you," the stranger said softly, her voice held an age and wisdom to it and when she spoke it were as though more than one voice fell past her lips.

Aeris blinked her mouth slightly agape as the woman floated towards her.

"I know what it is you seek," she said and Aeris closed her mouth abruptly as though in reply, she was happy that she had been right with her inner intuitions but she had not expected anything like she was encountering now.

"But I shall tell you all in due time, my name is Manila please come and make yourself comfortable I have much to tell you and some of it may be difficult for you to understand."

Turning she floated away leaving Aeris no choice but to follow her.

* * *

Tifa clutched at her chest in agony as a searing white pain blistered through every fibre of her being she felt as though her whole body was trying to pull itself apart and she could do nothing to stop it only ride out the pain as best she could doing her best to retain consciousness.

Hades stood over her convulsing form his body shaking with laughter as he took in her pain, he splayed his hand out and a tortured gasp ripped past her throat in response to the action.

"I know that it hurts, if you agree to be mine I will stop the pain" he chuckled and she threw back her head to look at him a savagery in her eyes that looked so alien on her beautiful face.

"Never" she gasped her defiance striking a cord of admiration in him; she was a courageous one he had to give her that considering her continued defiance of him but the admiration he had felt towards her bravado was only fleeting.

His rage took over and he intensified her pain projecting all of his frustration with her into it, all of the hate he felt for the man she would not let go…every single drop of malice he felt within him he subjected to the body that writhed beneath him.

He had never met a being that he had wanted to share himself with until she had come here, she tempted him in ways that no other mortal ever had and yet she remained frustratingly aloof from him and continued to scorn him over the love she felt for a mere mortal man.

It was degrading to his position and his pride.

She would surrender to him, no matter how long it took to break her he would eventually win…he had always gotten everything he had ever wanted and she would be no exception to that rule.

"You do know that soon you won't even be able to remember him, when the lunar eclipse happens in your mortal world you will be mine Tifa for all of eternity and you won't even be able to recall your lovers name" he mocked and she whimpered slightly in response but still her eyes flashed their hatred at him.

"That's the only way you get to have me…when I don't remember…you'll never conquer my heart Hades…you disgust me" she spat at him blood drooling from the side of her mouth as she spoke.

"How dare you, beings have looked upon my face and been drawn by my beauty…I have had many beings fall at my feet beg me to take them as my concubine" he returned his voice tight with barely suppressed anger in response…she riled him like no other ever had before and he rose every time to the bait in her words.

"Then why do you waste your time with me if so many beings want to be with you…how anyone can say you are beautiful is beyond me…I see past the face Hades and you are the ugliest thing I have ever seen" she mocked.

A dark and deadly rage the likes of which he had never before felt began to unfold within his body, nobody had ever spoken to him and insulted him the way she had done…he would make her pay for the words she had spoken and before he was done she would be begging him to stop and take away the pain.

The beings trapped limbo stood to attention as a scream of pain split the air.

* * *

Gasping heavily Sephiroth managed to pull himself up the last part of the mountain before turning to help Carlos drag himself up the last inch noting that the other mans skin seemed pale due to the coldness he was feeling…a part of him was sorry that he had had to drag him through the frozen mountains but surprisingly he had been glad of his company.

He was caught in the beauty of the craggy depths he could see below, such splendour yet it was lost on him, even the way the rays of the sun sparkled as it they hit the frosty white ground could not cause even a moment of awe within him.

His mind was not on his surroundings no longer only on his task.

It was love that was driving him, but revenge was reining as well, he would make Zack pay…he would find him even if he had to travel to the ends of the earth to do it and when they eventually found Zack's body they wouldn't even be able to recognise his form.

Turning his eyes he shrewdly assessed the surrounding area his eyes drawn towards the swirling of smoke that broke through the blizzard like a flag.

He was close he could feel it.

"I will find you Tifa" he whispered to the winds and they seemed to caress his cheek in answer, he'd felt that so much as of late…as though her presence were carried in the winds that followed them as they walked.

He felt a dampness freeze solidly in his eyes and knew that he was crying, he was still so unsure of what to do or of what it was that he was truly looking for, all he knew was that this woman just had to hold the answers he needed or else he could not continue on…a part of him was just so confused.

But one thing was clear he had to find Tifa, had to bring her back.

Closing his eyes he allowed her image to emerge to the forefront of his mind, he imagined her laughing eyes and her slender fingers reaching out to clasp his own as she pilled him towards her and he felt his face lighting up into a smile at the memory of it.

It was the first smile he had allowed in such a long time.

Sighing he began to make his way towards the billowing of smoke, not caring if Carlos followed yet instinctively and taking for granted the fact that he knew that he would.

He needed answers, he needed to be shown what to do and only then would this bleeding organ in his chest called a heart begin to heal and maybe then he could regain his life with her by his side.

Of that he was sure of; it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Hey here's a new chapter for you to sink your teeth into hope that you like it thank you to all those who have reviewed please review again if you have the time.

Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxX


	7. Partial Answers And A Unexpected Appeara...

**The Resurrection Of Fire **

Chapter Six

The cold, which up until now had been more of a hindrance than an annoyance, began to bite into his skin with a savagery that astounded him.

Clutching his coat closer to his shaking body he ploughed on nearly waist deep in ice white snow, he heard a muffled cry from behind him and turned to see Carlos almost on the verge of collapse desperately trying to fight against the bitter onslaught.

"We're nearly there" he assured the younger man making out the very tip of a pointed roof just some few feet in the distance, the smoke more prominent now they were getting closer.

"I don't know how much longer I can go on Sephiroth" Carlos said through chattering teeth, his body was shivering violently and it seemed he was starting to turn a shade of blue.

Sephiroth walked towards the younger man and scooped him up into his arms with a strength that had Carlos gaping, turning with the younger man in his arms almost bridal style he began to trudge through the snow again, determination etched over every angle of his face.

After excessive minutes of walking and Sephiroth's arms screaming their pain at him caused by the heavy weight of Carlos's body the cottage that they had been so valiantly searching for came into view.

Sephiroth could have wept with relief, when it dawned on him that the answers they had been searching for could soon be in his grasp, that after travelling so far he would be able to ask the questions that his mind so desperately needed to a ask.

A way to bring back his love

Setting Carlos to his feet they walked through the now ankle deep snow towards the entrance of the cottage, Sephiroth stopped and held his arm out signalling Carlos to do the same.

Something just wasn't right, he had always been instinctive it was part of his enhanced package and they had never let him down before and they were telling him that something dangerous was lurking just slightly out of reach.

A large billow of greyish smoke arose just a few inched before the stairs that led the entrance towards the cottage, when the smoke dissipated a man was left standing before them.

He was deeply shadowed, but they could make out glittering eyes, the tall physique that looked impressive even in shadow and dark locks of hair that the night sky would most assuredly be envious of.

"Ah I meet the mighty Sephiroth at last" the man scorned his voice laced with a superiority that had Sephiroth clasping his hands in a tight fist, he did not like the tone of familiarity with which this man used to speak to him.

"Tifa never told me what a thing of magnificence you are Sephiroth, her inner thoughts are always blocked to me but I can see that no mental image would do you justice...like she you are exquisite" he purred.

"What do you know of Tifa" Sephiroth shouted anger bubbling along the surface of his skin like liquid fire his whole body tense as though ready to spring into action should this man say anything to set off his already tightly wound nerves.

"That you're wasting your time, she is mine," he laughed and Sephiroth went to lunge at him only being stalled by Carlos who managed to grab and maintain a tight grip on him about the waist surprising him with the strength he used to retain him.

"I don't believe you, your keeping her from me, tell me where she is or so help me god" Sephiroth started to spit but was cut off by a chuckle at his choice of words.

"God what an interesting concept, if there was such a being who cared do you think he would let Tifa suffer like she does, I can assure you that I am the only God you need to concern yourself with, I am thee God" his eyes glowed as he enunciated his speech and he felt a shiver run through Carlos in response to the words.

"Who are you" Sephiroth said through clenched teeth.

"I am Hades" the man answered simply as though he was merely discussing the weather, but Sephiroth could sense the smugness and the superiority which laced the voice that spoke the words.

"Tifa is mine, you won't win Sephiroth" and with that he disappeared leaving nothing but a cruel laugh that seemed to shake the air and two highly confused men in his wake.

Sephiroth yanked himself away from Carlos and ran towards the cottage, his mind only set on one thing, he needed answers and he damn well needed them now.

He would bring her back; he would stake his very life and existence the very core of his being and his love itself on that vow.

He would touch her again, love her again and breathe sweet life into her tormented body.

* * *

"So she isn't dead" Aeris gasped as Manila confirmed what she had in her sub-consciousness already known

"Technically she is in a state of limbo as you may have already guessed, she is stuck in a tortured dimension, a realm that is ruled by bitter desolation and corruption of the spirit, I have sensed that she is in great anguish" Manila said her voice soft.

"How do we get her back" Aeris asked getting straight to the point, she knew that if such a thing were possible it would have to be done quickly, plus she did not want her friend stuck in such a place.

"Yes it is as you think, there is a way to get her back in this world but it must be done as quickly as it can be managed otherwise she may not come back the way you remember her" Manila confirmed yet she refused to meet Aeris's gaze as she spoke to her.

"What do you mean?" Aeris asked.

"Tifa has been subjected to many tortures and has seen many horrific things, things that even in your darkest dreams you would not deem possible, what I'm saying Aeris is if you don't get her back soon then her soul may be corrupted beyond repair."

The thought of Tifa suffering in such a place was hard to take in, what she had done for Sephiroth was beautiful…she had given her life for the man she loved yet it seemed the price she paid for such an act was to be tortured.

It didn't seem fair that someone as generous and brave as Tifa had been should be subjected to such a fate.

"There's more…the god that controls the realm in which she is held wants Tifa as his own, I do not know what he will do to try and waver her to consider his proposition but should she give in she will loose her memory of everything that was in her mortal life" Manila added breaking Aeris from her troubled thoughts.

She tugged at her chestnut coloured hair a sure sign that she was in distress over something, she should have brought someone with her…she didn't know if she had the strength to rescue her friend by herself.

Aeris lowered her head so that Manila would not see the sudden fall of tears that sprung to her lashes and rolled silently down her now pale cheeks

What if they were already too late?

* * *

Hey back with an update, I was sorta stuck on the storyline a bit but I think its come out rather good, anyway thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the new instalment. Please review again

Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxXxX


	8. Evil In The Midst

**The Resurrection Of Fire**

**Chapter Seven**

****

Sephiroth sighed as he let the knowledge seep through him, standing outside the door to the snowy cabin he knew that he was close to finding out the answers he had been seeking for so long.

"Do you think she will help us?" Carlos asked hesitantly.

Sephiroth shrugged his broad shoulders not letting the other man see his apprehension and the slight fear that the mage they had been searching for all this time may truly not want to partake of their task.

"I'm sure I will be able to persuade her" he replied shaking the droplets of snow off his clothing before knocking loudly on the door a frown marring his brow at the sudden prick of apprehension that niggled at the back of his mind, perhaps he had not been so concerned with his impending answers he would have paid closer attention to it.

"Is violence your answer to everything?" Carlos asked coming to stand next to Sephiroth, he rounded on him his eyes alight with aqua fire and Carlos shrunk back from him in fear.

"Do you think I would ever raise my hand to a woman? I was talking about appealing to her emotions or her common sense" and Carlos looked ashamed at his apparent mistake his face paling at the thought that he should think so harshly of someone else.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly and Sephiroth visibly relaxed.

"No I am, I'm just edgy, and you are right to make such an assumption about me its not like I've handled things any other way, I have a lot of anger in me Carlos a lot of pain and I am sorry for taking it out on you...you are not your brother...forgive me" he finished looking the smaller man in the eyes as he spoke.

"There is nothing to forgive" Carlos replied his voice full of sincerity as the door opened.

Sephiroth was blinded by the light until it began to take form, blinking he took in the figure standing before him, it was a young woman probably no older than eighteen yet she seemed to ware an age about her that belied the look of youth.

She had long purple hair and wore a dress of the purest white; she fixed him with a smile as her ocean blue eyes assessed him, for a moment they seemed to flicker with an almost savage emotion but then it was gone as though it had never been apparent in the first place.

"My name is Gloria" she said her voice soft and lilting it seemed to have an almost seductive quality to it and Sephiroth had to suppress a snort when he noted Carlos's obvious reaction to it.

"I've been waiting for you, please come in."

* * *

"Do you enjoy shooting me down" his harsh voice echoed in her head and she tried to push it out, she hated how he could intercept her mind like this making her feel vulnerable…exposed.

"Such fire and spirit in you, but your efforts to keep me out are wearing thing, as this place takes its toll on you I feel your resolve wavering, it is only matter of time before it completely crumbles" he said his voice doing its best to seduce her with its huskiness.

And even though she fought it with every breath she had, she knew that he was right she could feel herself wavering reaching near an edge in which she would surely plummet from.

"I'll fight you until my last" she replied to him doing nothing to keep the bite out of her voice and he laughed at her a bitter sound that caused her to wince in its aftermath as the sound went through her to the core.

"Don't you see Tifa, he is failing taking too long and the more you remain here the more you will find my temptation harder to resist, now its only a matter of time and time my lovely is something neither you or he have" he scorned her knowing just what buttons to push to cause her the most pain.

"I love him I would never betray him" she ground out but was left with no answer just the incessant ringing of his laughter as it faded into the rising darkness that suddenly overtook her.

* * *

"There are materia two which are needed for the course of resurrection, one is called phoenix ashes the other light of life, they are said to be kept in the heart of a ghost town and can only be given by a member of the dead" Manila said quietly as Aeris sat with rapt attention.

"But it appears that they are in the possession of a mortal, a man with a heart which has recently turned to stone fuelled by a need for vengeance and a quest for love the likes I have never felt before"

"Sephiroth, it has to be" Aeris gasped in response.

Manila shrugged her shoulders and held out her hand a light shimmered in her empty palm until a small sphere formed its silvery light pulsating softly about its smooth form.

"Take this; it is a summoning portal it will allow you to summon one friend linked to you here to help you on your quest to find him, be warned you have limited time I already sense a wavering in the forces that surround Tifa, I will accompany you on your journey but I cannot do it in astral form I must change into a mortal form before we can leave, do you object to my assistance?" She asked and Aeris shook her head no.

"Not at all if it will help us complete our task quickly then so be it," she answered to make sure that Manila understood that as long as she was going to help her friend then she was welcome to the journey.

"We must not let Sephiroth do the ritual himself, it requires the skill of someone like myself which is another reason why I must accompany you, if he does the ritual alone then he will die and I have to let you know that there will be no way to bring him back."

Aeris nodded so they really didn't have time on their side.

"You must speak clearly when using the summoning portal and you must say 'bring forth me the friend whom I seek, who is connected to me even now as I speak' the friend which is connected to you will appear." Manila instructed turning away from Aeris as she prepared herself for her transformation.

"You mean I don't get to choose?" Aeris asked her voice sounding almost worried, if she summoned Barrett her lover would not be best pleased with her at all being that she had up and left the group without so much as a goodbye or where she was going and why.

"No your heart will tell the portal who can help you most on this quest"

Aeris walked outside letting the sunshine on her face, she took the summoning portal and laid it on the ground watching it as it glowed a luminous almost mercury colour as though encouraging her to activate it.

"Bring forth to me the friend whom I seek, who is connected to me even now as I speak," she said clearly and decisively.

The portal grew in size and a jagged blot on lightening hit it from the clear blue sky, the force knocked Aeris over and she lay on the floor panting and gasping for breath her eyes widening as the sphere seemed to elongate and pulsate and take human shape its silvery surface slipping away to reveal smooth skin.

Looking up a smile lit her face; it was who she had thought it would be…who she had inwardly wanted it to be.

"Where the hell am I?" Yuffie questioned then noticed Aeris her whole face was awash with the confusion that she felt and she opened her mouth to speak but it seemed that words would not let themselves be uttered and she motioned with her hands ferociously.

Aeris jumped up and hugged her friend who just continued to blink in a dazed confusion after her initial shock had worn off, she squeezed the ninja's hand letting her friend know that all though she had no words to say she knew what it was she wanted to know.

"It's a long story" Aeris laughed and started to fill her friend in as they made their way back inside.

* * *

"So these materia that I carry with me, they can help me to bring her back" Sephiroth said dazedly looking at the two materia the women had given him what seemed like mere lifetimes ago, he had not believed that they would be so crucial which led him back to an often pondered question of who had given them to him.

"Yes" Gloria clarified breaking him from his thoughts, he turned his attention back to her feeling as though he could hug her for the most amazing news he had heard in such a long time…it gave him a hope which had so far been lost to him that he really could have Tifa back in his arms.

"And where would I need to go to use them?" he asked and she smiled as though she had been expecting the question and for some reason her eyes seemed to hold a hint of mocking in them when he had uttered the question as though she thought it idiotic.

"Why the life stream of course, the flowing essence of all life on this planet" she murmured in response.

Carlos had been watching the woman and listening to her as she talked but he could not shake the edge of wariness that something just wasn't right here, the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention and the foreboding feeling would not leave his body.

"But you must take your time with this, it cannot be rushed" Gloria said lightly the smile never falling from her face, it seemed as though it were plastered on as though she could not make any other facial expression.

"Thank you for all your help, I think it is time me and my companion were leaving now. I have a score to settle before I continue with anything else" Sephiroth said a glint in his eyes his thoughts instantly switching to the revenge he wanted to inflict upon Zack.

"My pleasure and please take your time, you will need to build up strength before your journey" Gloria responded rising from her chair as he stood her face still pulled into the smile that still had not left her lips.

"Thank you Gloria I will" he said opening the door he offered her a friendly salute before stepping out into the cold Carlos right behind him a frown marring his brow as he followed his friend.

As soon as the door closed the smile fell from Gloria's face, turning she locked eyes with the man who had immerged from one of the rear rooms pulling a bound and gagged women with him.

She looked the exact image of Gloria

"Do you think they suspect" the man asked pushing a gloved hand through his spiky black hair before reaching in his pocket and taking out a small black pill as a sudden burst of tremors began to run though his body.

"Why Zack you surprise me" Gloria said her voice becoming deeper, her petite frame grew becoming more muscular the purple hair darkened to the colour of night and the ocean blueness melted away to reveal a dull yellow glow.

"I'm sorry my lord it's just that Sephiroth is no fool nor is my brother" was the instant reply from Zack before he popped the pill into his mouth with a flourish instantly stilling the tremors.

"Oh please that man is blinded by sorrow and his quest for love and revenge, trust me they know nothing, people should know better than to come against me, I play for keeps and I always win."

And with that Hades and Zack shared a deep laugh that had the real mystical mage shivering as she lay bound and gagged on the floor, she only hoped that whatever they had in store for her was swift and painless…but then she doubted that these men would show any sort of compassion.

She felt sorry so for the poor man who's life they so desperately sought to destroy.

* * *

Sorry it took so long but thanks for the reviews I'll try and get more up soon, take care people

Angel - Wings XxXxXxXxX


End file.
